Brady the Sneak
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 5 | heal = 1,200 | crecla = Cat | school = Myth | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Scrounger | world = Marleybone | location = The Ironworks | descrip = Brady the Sneak works underneath Pops O'Leary, and defeating him gives you the secret knock to Pops' lair. Speech :Before Fight "Think you can get ta Pops through me? Ha, you wish. But I'll introduce you ta someone else first. Prepare to say hello ta my paw, Wizard... :After Fight ::"Have mercy on me, Wizard! I'm ready to tell you what you need to know. The knock is... Knock-tap-tap-knock-tap-knock-knock-knock." | spell1 = Mythblade | spell2 = Myth Trap | spell3 = Blood Bat | spell4 = Troll | spell5 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell6 = Storm Shield | spell7 = Fire Elf | spell8 = Black Mantle | spell9 = Weakness | spell10 = Ghoul | spell11 = Evil Snowman | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 37-45 | hat1 = Brady's Hat of Extinction | hat2 = Brady's Hat of Reverence | hat3 = Brady's Solar Cowl | hat4 = Sneak's Frightful Hat | hat5 = Sneak's Frosty Headwrap | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Brady's Frigid Garment | robe2 = Brady's Robe of the Cyclops | robe3 = Sneak's Robe of Parity | robe4 = The Sneak's Puzzling Robes | robe5 = Urbane Robe | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Boots of Heartache | boots2 = Brady's Boots of the Cultured | boots3 = Brady's Formal Slippers | boots4 = Brady's Stylish Sandals | boots5 = Jolting Boots | boots6 = The Sneak's Noble Shoes | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Brady's Staff of Intensity | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Brady's Provincial Kris | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Brady's Conventional Ring | ring2 = Brady's Provincial Ring | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Brady's Distressed Deck | deck2 = Brady's Deck of the Kraken | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Crumpled Newspaper | house2 = High Statue Base | house3 = Stack of 3 Books | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Wheat Cracker | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Knock on Wood | quest2 = | quest3 = }}